


The Auto Generated Story Trilogy

by AManaketeDisguised



Series: Kiran Messes Around with the Heroes and Ruins Their Days (or The Author is Real Bored and Is Gonna Sneak Some Stuff In) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AManaketeDisguised/pseuds/AManaketeDisguised
Summary: Auto-generated stories that don't make any sense that I made after having an overdose of FE3Hhttp://suegen.azureye.net/mygame/index.html
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, F!Robin/M!Robin, Lucina/Marth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Kiran Messes Around with the Heroes and Ruins Their Days (or The Author is Real Bored and Is Gonna Sneak Some Stuff In) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573384
Kudos: 5





	1. Robin x Robin

(F!Robin is called Robyn)

Robyn, a pure woman of unquestionable ability, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the cerulean water with her gentle sorrel globes. Her milky hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze. She smiled to herself with anticipation, resting her cheek against one hand as she discreetly patted at her sheathed dagger. She wore a mauve bikini top, her coral-flushed platinum back covered only by a thin bit of string, and a tight amethyst miniskirt showed the shape of her hips and the ivory, tinted with henna, tone of her legs. Her platinum coiffure flowed out in pigtails from either side of her head, complementing her pure light-colored, tinted with tawny, visage.

Her thoughts wandered to her days in Robin's company. It must have been fate in mortal form that brought them together. She knew from the moment she laid eyes on him that they were meant to be. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.

"Robyn," Robin said simply with a glance at her outfit caught between disapproval and admiration and a smile on his face. His light brown orbs complimented his ivory mane, brushing against his ears, belying his blameless heart. He was dressed in his own unique fashion, a style unlike that of anyone else Robyn knew. He had a toned but slender body covered with pale, tinted with hazel, skin. A symbol marked his skin. As Robyn drew nearer, she caught a note of his familiar perfume: sandalwood, earthy and spicy. She smiled to herself. It always reminded her of the time they shared.

"Oh, Robin! You came!" Robyn said breathlessly, reaching out to take him into an embrace. He gave her a quick hug and a chaste peck on the cheek. With that, they began to walk along the beach.

To their surprise, Robyn was the first to speak. "I-I've never really... had anything like this." She clung a little tighter to Robin's firm hand, resting her head against his strong, slender arm.

"Never?" he asked.

"Oh, never," she said breathlessly. "You are my first true love."

"I love you," he replied, landing a peck on her soft pearly locks.

"I love you too."

They strolled together for a few moments, the beautiful clear cobalt sky decorated with only a few hints of loamy clouds. The sun struck her hair and lit dazzling highlights of gold in fair.

Robin looked at her admiringly. "You're beautiful," he told her. She blushed.

"W-Why do you say that...?" she stuttered, still recovering from his compliment.

"Because it's the truth." Robin placed his hand around Robyn, drawing her nearer. "Not only that," he continued. "You're talented as well. We couldn't have saved the world without you."

"I caused a lot of trouble for you," she mumbled. "You were really the one who did all those amazing things. And you're so strong..." Her eyes wandered over his face, his guileless depths, his alabaster locks. "... And handsome. I'm so lucky to have met you."

"It must have been destiny." He gave her an assuring squeeze. "But I never want you in that kind of danger again."

"As long as you're by my side," she whispered, letting Robin draw her into an embrace, "nothing bad will happen to me."

"I swear it," he affirmed.

"Nothing..." she whispered, her hand seeking out his firm ones.

While they walked down the beach, they spotted a natural alcove in the cliff bordering the beach.

"Oh! Is that..." Robyn began.

Robin pressed a finger to her's lips and said, "Yeah. Shh. Come on."

The natural alcove was covered in creeping vines with leaves and tiny flowers. The sound of the ocean echoed all around them, and tiny crabs burrowed into the sand at their approach.

"It's beautiful, Robin."

"I know," he murmured as he closed the distance between them. "So are you."

Robin's lips were firm against hers, and so too were his hands. Robyn was arrested by the smell of his perfume, earthy and alluring.

When Robyn surfaced for air, she whispered, "Oh, Robin..."

It was some time before they left the alcove.

"Look... it's the sunset."

Robyn lifted her head at Robin's words to behold the dying sun's fiery radiance. "How beautiful."

After a moment of silence, he asked, "Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"I think we'll be forever," Robyn murmured in response.

He kissed her head. "Then as long as you and I will it to be, it will be. Even forever."

Robyn sighed with contentment and brought him closer. She gazed at the beautiful sunny rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"You'll hurt your eyes doing that," Robin whispered.

Robyn looked at him instead. "I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, Robyn."

Their lips met, and ivory strands met silvery ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Robin, her eternally faithful lover. Robyn thought to herself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
OH BOY THE WEBSITE WRITES BETTER THAN ME  
CHROBIN YAOI NEXT


	2. Chrom x Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no smut but just another stupid beach story

Chrom, a blameless man of remarkable acheivement, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the teal water with his gentle turquoise globes. His azure hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. He smiled to himself with anticipation, resting his cheek against one hand as he clacked the heels of his many-colored boots together. He wore a sable suit with a light-colored button-down shirt peeking out around his neck, and a pair of inky formal pants. His cobalt locks brushed against his earlobes, complementing his childlike pastel-flushed light-colored visage. A noticeable sigil provided proof of his descent.

His thoughts wandered to his days in Robin's company. Chrom must have been delivered to him by fate. Robin had uncharacteristically found himself at death's door when Chrom, in a moment of great courage, saved him. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.

"Chrom," Robin said simply with a glance at his outfit caught between disapproval and admiration and a smile on his face. His russet crystals complimented his ivory strands, brushing against his ears, belying his immaculate heart. He was dressed in his own unique fashion, a style unlike that of anyone else Chrom knew. He had a toned but slender body covered with fair, tinted with russet, skin. A symbol marked his skin. As Chrom drew nearer, he caught a note of Robin's familiar perfume: sandalwood, earthy and spicy. He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared.

"Oh, Robin! You came!" Chrom said breathlessly, reaching out to take him into an embrace. Robin gave him a quick hug and a chaste peck on the cheek. With that, they began to walk along the beach.

To their surprise, Chrom was the first to speak. "I-I've never really... had anything like this." He clung a little tighter to Robin's firm hand, resting his head against Robin's strong, slender arm.

"Never?" he asked.

"Oh, never," he said breathlessly. "You are my first true love."

"I love you," he replied, landing a peck on his soft cobalt locks.

"I love you too."

They strolled together for a few moments, the beautiful clear royal blue sky decorated with only a few hints of loamy clouds. The sun struck Chrom's strands in a ocean-colored halo about his face.

Robin looked at him admiringly. "You're beautiful," he told him. Chrom blushed.

"W-Why do you say that...?" he stuttered, still recovering from Robin's compliment.

"Because it's the truth." Robin placed his hand around Chrom, drawing him nearer. "Not only that," he continued. "You're talented as well. We couldn't have saved the world without you."

"I caused a lot of trouble for you," he mumbled. "You were really the one who did all those amazing things. And you're so strong..." His eyes wandered over Robin's face, his caring depths, his alabaster locks. "... And handsome. I'm so lucky to have met you."

"It must have been destiny." He gave him an assuring squeeze. "But I never want you in that kind of danger again."

"As long as you're by my side," he whispered, letting Robin draw him into an embrace, "nothing bad will happen to me."

"I swear it," Robin affirmed.

"Oh, Robin... I love you so much," he whispered, his hand seeking out Robin's firm ones.

As they walked, they came across a part of the sea that looked darker than the rest.

"What's that?" Chrom asked.

"The locals say the lair of a sea monster lies in that ravine," Robin said. Just as he finished talking, a roar pierced the air. "Watch out!"

The royal blue waves swelled and surged, and Robin ran up the sea shore with Chrom's hand in his. From the frothing platinum foam emerged a scaly, reptilian head, which let out a screech that rent the sky. It bared its glinting sharp canines at them.

"It looks hungry," Chrom remarked with a hint of trepidation.

"It's not going to eat us!" Robin said firmly. Ever prepared, he whipped out his weapon. "Go! I'll protect you. I'll make sure of it!"

"Wait! Robin! I want to help!" Chrom, too, was prepared.

"Chrom..." Robin started to say, but there was no time to argue -- the serpent lunged for him, and he jumped away, the serpent's teeth burying itself in the sand. Then they launched a counter-strike: Robin struck a blow first, along the beast's back, and then Chrom second, along the serpent's exposed underside. The monster roared in outrage before slipping back into the sea.

Panting for breath, Robin asked, "Are you hurt?"

Chrom shook his head. "I'm fine."

"That was more trouble than I bargained for." Robin offered Chrom Robin's hand. "Stick tight. You never know what else might spring out of the sea."

Chrom held onto his hand as the radiant carrot-colored sunset began to fill the sky.

"Look... it's the sunset."

Chrom lifted his head at Robin's words to behold the dying sun's French vermillion radiance. "How beautiful."

After a moment of silence, Robin asked, "Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"I think we'll be forever," Chrom murmured in response.

Robin kissed his head. "Then as long as you and I will it to be, it will be. Even forever."

Chrom sighed with contentment and brought Robin closer. He gazed at the beautiful honey-colored rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"You'll hurt your eyes doing that," Robin whispered.

Chrom looked at him instead. "I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, Chrom."

Their lips met, and navy strands met platinum ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Robin, his eternally faithful lover. Chrom thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.


	3. Crack as Frick-Lucina x Marth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy what have I done...  
> And somehow the setting is always a beach  
> And the perfume is always the same  
> Alcoves too  
> I'm sorry that this is repetitive  
> THIS IS THE FINALE

What was it that brought them together, to be united in this perfect love?

It must have been fate in mortal form that brought them together. She knew from the moment she laid eyes on him that they were meant to be. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.

Yes. She often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed her life, after all.

Lucina, a sincere woman of unquestionable ability, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the royal blue water with her angelic turquoise spheres. Her aquamarine hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as she smiled to herself with anticipation, resting her cheek against one hand as she clacked the heels of her azure boots together. She wore an ivory sleeveless dress that showed off her fuchsia-flushed platinum shoulders and legs. Her strands flowed in an aquamarine torrent past her shoulders, complementing her pure pale, tinted with sorrel, visage. For a moment, she absorbed herself in these thoughts, of her, and Marth.

"Lucina," Marth said simply with a glance at her outfit caught between disapproval and admiration and a smile on his face. His navy depths complimented his teal hair, brushing against his ears, belying his guileless heart. He was dressed in refined garb befitting his station. He was healthily color-touched lily-white and sturdily built. As Lucina drew nearer, she caught a note of his familiar perfume: sandalwood, earthy and spicy. She smiled to herself. It always reminded her of the time they shared.

"Oh, Marth! You came!" Lucina said breathlessly, reaching out to take him into an embrace. He gave her a quick hug and a chaste peck on the cheek. With that, they began to walk along the beach.

To their surprise, Lucina was the first to speak. "I-I've never really... had anything like this." She clung a little tighter to Marth's calloused hand, resting her head against his

"Never?" he asked.

"Oh, never," she said breathlessly. "You are my first true love."

"I love you," he replied, landing a peck on her soft cerulean mane.

"I love you too."

They strolled together for a few moments, the beautiful clear turquoise sky decorated with only a few hints of loamy clouds. The sun struck her coiffure in a ocean-colored halo about her face.

Marth looked at her admiringly. "You're beautiful," he told her. She blushed.

"W-Why do you say that...?" she stuttered, still recovering from his compliment.

"Because it's the truth." Marth placed his hand around Lucina, drawing her nearer. "Not only that," he continued. "You're talented as well. We couldn't have saved the world without you."

"I caused a lot of trouble for you," she mumbled. "You were really the one who did all those amazing things. And you're so strong..." Her eyes wandered over his face, his gentle depths, his cobalt locks. "... And handsome. I'm so lucky to have met you."

"It must have been destiny." He gave her an assuring squeeze. "But I never want you in that kind of danger again."

"As long as you're by my side," she whispered, letting Marth draw her into an embrace, "nothing bad will happen to me."

"I swear it," he affirmed.

While they walked down the beach, they spotted a natural alcove in the cliff bordering the beach.

"Oh! Is that..." Lucina began.

Marth pressed a finger to her's lips and said, "Yeah. Shh. Come on."

The natural alcove was covered in creeping vines with leaves and tiny flowers. The sound of the ocean echoed all around them, and tiny crabs burrowed into the sand at their approach.

"It's beautiful, Marth."

"I know," he murmured as he closed the distance between them. "So are you."

Marth's lips were rough against hers, and so too were his hands. Lucina was arrested by the smell of his perfume, earthy and alluring.

When Lucina surfaced for air, she whispered, "Oh, Marth..."

It was some time before they left the alcove.

"Look... it's the sunset."

Lucina lifted her head at Marth's words to behold the dying sun's salmon radiance. "How beautiful."

After a moment of silence, he said quietly and seriously, "It's destiny, isn't it. Us, together."

She clasped his calloused hand and murmured in response, "A love this true must be fated to be."

He brought their clasped hands to his lips. "As long as the world goes on, as long as time flows... we will be together."

Lucina sighed with contentment and brought him closer. She gazed at the beautiful tawny rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"You'll hurt your eyes doing that," Marth whispered.

Lucina looked at him instead. "I love you, Marth."

"I love you too, Lucina."

Their lips met, and teal strands met ocean-colored ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Marth, her eternally faithful lover. Lucina thought to herself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.  
\----------------


End file.
